fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voorhees (Part 7)
Jason Voorhees is a Serial Killer and the Antagonist of the Friday the 13th: The Game who hunts down and kills the Counselors who enter the camp. This version is based on his Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood movie appearance and he can be unlocked at Level 7. History Jason begins this film drowned and chained to the bottom of Crystal Lake. The telekinetic Tina Shephard, Part 7's "Final Girl", mistakenly brings Jason back to life while having an emotional breakdown. Part VII features several intense battle scenes, creatively brutal kills (like the sleeping bag), and memorable characters, but more importantly, this film makes the first time Kane Hodder would step into the role of Jason Voorhees. Kane's intimidating portrayal of Jason quickly propelled him into a fan favorite, and ultimately allowed Kane to don the Hockey mask for the next three films. Appearance Part 7 Jason now has a rusted chain around his neck with an almost ripped apart outfit from the previous years of the events of Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives, this new appearance now allowing his soaked flesh that has decayed in the zombie state to be revealed, and bloated and allowing his partially boned back and chest visible this decay also appears around the knees, arms, and some areas of the hand and then the mask he wears is the previous version from Part 6 but is now missing the lower left piece, from when the motorboat propeller sliced the mask which was caused by Tommy Jarvis and while also having the chevron decals still missing, while his one whole eye on the left side now has a cataract appearance. Unmasked Jason: Upon unmasking Part 7 Jason it will reveal a more deformed and more brownish zombified skinned Jason with the machete strike caused by a child Tommy Jarvis now more visible across his skull, and having only one eye. Signature Weapon Machete: Jason's most iconic killing weapon is his machete which is, in fact, larger than the in-game regular machete. it has 6 exclusive Kills. *The Pamela *Eviscerate *Dismember *Machete Stab *Candy Dispenser *The Fish Gutter The weapon can be changed with Weapon Swapping. Powers and Abilities *Shift: *Morph: *Sense: *Rage: Trivia *Part 7 Jason actor was Kane Hodder where it was Kane's first role as Jason in Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood and where he stayed as Jason throughout four other films in the franchise. *As of the May 24th, 2018 update Part 7 Jason had his Strength: +Grip Strength replaced with +Weapon Strength as well as his Weaknesses: -Shift replaced with -Stun Resistance see Patch Notes 5.24.18. *Part 7 Jason and Part 8 Jason are the fastest swimmers in the game making swimming or escaping by boat nearly impossible. *Part 7 Jason was the most used version throughout the Games Development from Teasers to the Betas and Alphas footages created by Illfonic and GunMedia. *Part 7 Jason was the first Jason to be developed by Illfonic and GunMedia. *Part 7 Jason is also called Part VII Jason. *Part 7 Jason is also dubbed as Kane Jason or Hodder Jason by a small group of Friday the 13th fans. *Part 7 Jason is the only version of Jason to use the most weapons in a single Friday the 13th film as in Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood he used a machete, a kitchen knife, an ax, a sickle, a weed wacker, Train Spike, and a Razorback Brush Cutter. (7 Total) Category:Jason Voorhees Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters